


The morning after

by Soupreme



Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: The morning after a wild night between the two Warriors of Light, with new adventures for them on the horizon.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The morning after

The morning sunshine crept through the curtains, birds chirped and flew in the morning breeze outside the window beyond the Warrior of Light’s bedroom. Ainya’s eyes crept open, a ray of sun hitting her pillow in just the wrong way. Her ears perked up as she stretched her back out and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Mornings sucked.

But they were made far better when she got to spend them together with her significant other. She glanced over, her beautiful Au Ra partner still fast asleep as she poured over and admired her every feature. The scales on her face all the way down, as she lifted the covers, getting a closer look at her injury from the night before. The sheets were slightly stained with blood from where her gauze soaked through, but deep asleep she was clearly healing nicely it seemed. 

Ainya realized she had maybe been staring at her lower region, naked save for her lacy black underwear, for just a tad bit too long when Crystal interrupted her train of thought by scratching her ear unexpectedly. Quickly, she dropped the covers and scuttled herself back to her own side of the bed, pretending as if nothing had even happened and trying desperately not to purr.

“G-good morning! You usually never get up at the same time as me! You really should be continuing to rest you know!” Ainya said, frantically trying to cover her tail like she had pissed off a Hrothgar or something. 

“Good morning to you too.” Her girlfriend giggled and confidently leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, making Ainya flush red and bury herself back under the covers. “You’re probably right, but you were just checking up on my injuries… Weren’t you?”

“O-of course, that’s exactly what I was doing!” She stuttered “But I guess that’s the last time I check up on your injuries then if I'm just gonna be labeled as a pervert for it.”

“You’re no pervert… At least not all the time. And I appreciate it you silly girl i’m just teasing! Now go run a bath and I'll start making breakfast for us for once! It’s the least I can do for putting you through the events of last night.”

“Normally I’d be against it, but you seem to be recovering well. I think I’ll take you up on that offer. I should really consider just becoming a White Mage for you at this point.” Crystal threw a pillow at her as Ainya got up and snickered her way to their bathroom, making sure to sway her hips as purposefully provocative as she could.

Ainya missed this. This feeling of closeness between the two of them. So many nights she had spent alone, both in the past and recent future. Some of them spent wondering if she even had the mental fortitude to continue on. Others spent wondering if Eorzea was even worth saving in the first place? But when Crystal was with her all of those reservations dissolved into her loving arms. No matter how mad she got, how cynical the world seemed to her, she knew that Crystal was still a part of her world, and that alone was worth fighting for.

When her bath was filled she stepped out of her silken red panties and kicked them off her foot dramatically across the bathroom, throwing her baggy black shirt along with it. The heat seared her skin at first, she always had a bad habit of making her bathing unnecessarily hot, but slowly acclimatized and sighed deeply as she lowered herself into the steaming sauna below. It tingled her cuts and bruises, always reminding her of her scars on either side of her calves and all of the scrapes she accumulated out in the field. But nothing compared to the relaxation it gave her. 

Not 3 minutes passed her by before Crystal’s head poked in. Wearing Ainya’s apron from the night before and nothing else besides a shirt underneath, she timidly poked one eye in and scanned the room to make sure Ainya wasn’t going to scold her out of the bathroom. 

“Hey Ainya I uhm… You still like dodo egg omelets right? I-i ran out of regular eggs yesterday so I was wondering if-”

“Of course darling!” Ainya said, interrupting her. “And don’t be so shy, I know we haven’t been dating a super long time but uhm…”

Her inspirational speech to get her to come in the bathroom with her clearly wasn’t working. Maybe it was her boobs perched atop the side of the tub and staring Crystal right in the face that was ruining the calming tone she was trying to put forth. Regardless Crystal nodded and left Ainya once again with her thoughts in the tub.

It had been years since the incident with her family, her search for her sister being put by the wayside with all this Warrior of Light responsibility thrust upon her. But it still stunned Ainya how much Crystal reminded her of her sister. Reckless, stubborn, and fiery in situations, and yet very timid and reserved in others, with a sweetness a select few ever got to see.

Her passion helped guide the two of them to defeat the Garlean Empire and fight back against the iron-willed oppression they upheld for so long. And yet that very same girl she had seen impale primals with her Dragoon lance was timid about seeing the breasts of her significant other and was asking if a specific egg was fine for breakfast. It made her wish these simple times could be Everlong. Maybe someday…

She soaped herself up and down, making sure to pay extra attention to her tail, that had accidentally gotten a bit of blood on it from the events the night prior, and then rinsed herself. The whole bathroom smelled of Liliac now, making Ainya purr while she toweled herself off and enjoyed the aroma. It was her favorite flower, and starting the mornings like this always set her off on the right foot.

Wrapping the towel around her waist, she tentatively stepped her way into Crystal’s living area of her apartment. It wasn’t big, but for the two of them, it didn’t need to be. It was an open concept room, everything all encompassed into one compact space. Ainya walked past Crystal on her way to the table on the other end of the room. The tea kettle was boiling Han Lemon and Krakka root tea while Crystal smiled to herself, sizzling an omelet for both of them in two different pans on the hot coals below it.

“There’s no rest for the weary it would seem, Ainya.” Crystal said to her, as Ainya pulled up her seat to the kitchen table, making sure not to sit on her tail. 

“Oh lovely, and just when I thought this vacation would be an extended one. Save the realm once and they want you to save it every 15 minutes…” Ainya grumbled under her breath. Sure enough, there was a large, wax stamped letter with the mark of the Malestrom sealing it shut. Most likely had shown up when Ainya was in the bathtub.

Ainya slumped down in her chair. Why them?! The quests they had completed were barely a fortnight's past, and yet the Grand Companies still wanted more from them. Crystal walked up the table, as beaming and cheerful as ever with a teapot in one hand and two plates in the other.    
  
“Bon appetit!” She spoke, wiggling her hips cutely as she slid what looked to be a professionally crafted omelet in front of her.    
  
“So like… What if I just didn’t open this letter? What then?” Ainya asked, grabbing and pouring tea for the two of them.   
  
“We both know you’re going to open the letter.”   
  


“But I could not, and what’s the worst that they’re going to do to us? Maybe they’ll just leave us alone and we could… It could be just the two of us.”

Ainya reached out and placed her hand overtop Crystal’s that was laying on the table. She pulled it away, however, and sternly looked Ainya deep into her odd-colored eyes, with a determination she rarely got to see out of her significant other.

“We’re not quitters Ainya. I would love nothing more than to just retire in the countryside but we have jobs to do. This realm is hardly free from pain and suffering and until that day happens, I won’t rest. And I pray that you won’t either. Think of your sister Ainya… Sitting around here waiting for her to show up would be a fool's gambit.” 

Had anyone else said that Ainya likely would have skewered them where they stood, cursing their name as their blood spilled down the shaft of her rapier. But Crystal's words came from a place of genuine concern, she could tell. And deep down, she knew she was right, even if sometimes she didn’t want to admit it. 

Had Crystal not convinced her to help in the efforts defeating the Garlean Empire, she never would have met all the amazing people she had, nor would she have access to the resources the Scions of the Seventh Dawn could grant her in the future. She needed help to get her sister back, and not just Crystal’s help, but others as well. And burning bridges would seem to be counter-intuitive to that…

Ainya stuffed her mouth with omelet to avoid admitting she had been bested. Crystal knew she had won anyway from the look on Ainya’s face, and she snickered as Ainya reached out and grabbed the letter from the middle of the table and peeled it open.

It was a summons. To meet in the banquet hall of Ul’Dah to discuss the farthing of the Scions work to help restore different parts of the land scarred by the empire to their former glory, and to discuss a growing matter in a place known as Ishgard.

These were serious summons indeed, and Ainya’s brow furrowed at the paper as she read it. She placed it down and continued enjoying her breakfast. It was likely the last real one they’d get to have for quite a while if this letter had anything to say about it.

Crystal wasn’t a Culinarian or anything, but the combination of spices she chose when she cooked always sent Ainya’s tastebuds to the moon. This time was no different, she almost felt bad with how fast she was eating it, but she was enjoying it far too much. Coupled with the tea’s sweet yet tangy blend of flavors, she found herself sighing happily, making Crystal giggle from across the table at a job well done satisfying both of their hunger.

“You make stellar food as always dear,” Ainya said with a smile. “You were right. These summonses are serious business and I'm afraid I’ll be having to leave you once again.”

She stood up, making sure her towel didn’t slide down her hips as she made her way back to the bedroom. Crystal pushed her chair out and hurried after her as fast as her injured body would take her.

“Ainya wait, I’m coming with you! They don’t just summon one Warrior of Light they summon us both! Please I swear im fit to-”   
  
As she turned the corner her sentence was cut short as her eyes poured over the naked Miqo’te in front of her. Ainya turned to look at her crimson faced partner and smiled at her as she pulled a pair of purple underwear up her silky smooth legs and over her crotch. It was hard to take Crystal seriously when she was blushing and averting her gaze from her halfway around the corner.

“Listen you are in no shape to fight okay? Do you even remember last night? It’s a miracle you even made it up here. Take a few days and I can debrief you on what’s next.”

“B--but Ainya, something unexpected could potentially happen and...P-please cover up! I can’t be serious when I’m looking at you like this!”

Ainya chuckled and obliged, slowly albeit, making sure to tease as much as she could while pulling on her signature red overcoat atop her undershirt and her leggings up to her hips, snapping them on her hips for dramatic effect. Crystal peeked her head back around, and seeing her Miqo’te lover was now fully clothed, she continued pleading her case.

“A-as I was saying! I’m healed enough to make food so surely I could ride to Ul’Dah and sit in on a meeting.”

“But what if this meeting is attacked? Or we depart directly from said meeting? It would only be an inconvenience to have you around Crystal.” Ainya spoke softly, walking up and placing a hand on her slightly rosy cheek. “Trust me okay? Consider it payback for the condition you showed up in last night, okay?”

Crystal pouted, averting her gaze once again as she begrudgingly was forced to agree. Ainya pulled back to face her though and pressed their soft lips together, sealing the deal with an impassioned kiss.

“I love you, and I care about you far too much to jeopardize your health. I’ll be back soon to tell you all about our next adventure I assure you.” Ainya reassured her while walking by and making her way to the exit. Crystal looked on, twiddling her fingers.   
  
“I love you too. I guess I’ll find things to do around here then while you’re gone. Like cleaning the blood out of the sheets! And the floor...and just about everything from last night actually.”

“Of course! We’ll be needing those sheets for when you return to ‘fighting form’ won't we?” She said with a wink.

Another blush came across both of their faces when they realized what she was implying. Ainya blew a kiss one last time and Crystal waved her goodbye, dirtied sheets already in hand, hoping it wouldn’t be too long before they were reunited once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing something not related to Love Live. Hopefully, I did Crystal's story justice <3


End file.
